


Pronouns

by sirziisshii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Misgendering, No Angst, Practice match, Self-Indulgent, Sex Jokes, Swearing, Texting, They go to different schools, This Is STUPID, University AU, bokuroo if you squint hard enough, but like, but since it's me it's not really that funny, he whines a lot, i love the seijoh 3rd years, it's just one little scene, iwaoi - Freeform, just a bit though, kuroo is single, minor matsuhana, oikawa is clingy, side bokuaka, they think iwaizumi is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirziisshii/pseuds/sirziisshii
Summary: "So," Oikawa's teammate starts as he shoves his phone back in the pocket of his jacket, "when will we see 'Iwa-chan'? We want to know if she's real or you're just plain delusional."In which, Oikawa wouldn't stop babbling about his 'Iwa-chan' and everyone in the volleyball team thinks that this 'Iwa-chan' is a cute and little, tsundere girlfriend.





	Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first ever work in AO3 and I was actually quite skeptical on posting this because I didn't think it was AO3 worthy?? But I did it anyways bc I was high on caffeine and didn't want to do my school work soooOooOo here it is
> 
> Sorry if the grammar is all over the place!

“Iwa-chan is  _such_  a meanie!” Oikawa starts, toeing his volleyball shoes off. Half of the team let out various noises to show that they’re listening, just to appease the setter. As if they haven’t heard enough of Oikawa ranting about his ‘Iwa-chan’.

 

“We already know that, Oikawa-senpai,” one of the first years says, “you’ve been talking about him non-stop since the start of the year,”

 

“For two years, actually,” Kuroo, who was beside him, corrected. Oikawa rolled his eyes at him.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to different colleges albeit, it was neighboring universities. They managed to secure an apartment located in between both universities which was an absolute blessing to Oikawa because he knew Iwaizumi was dead serious about living in the school dorms without him and frankly, he wasn't keen with the idea of leaving his boyfriend alone with people that could potentially steal his boyfriend.

 

Oikawa has always teased Iwaizumi on how he wouldn't get girls with that kind of appearance but the truth is, just one flex of his biceps can make any girl, and maybe guys in certain occasions, throw themselves at Hajime.

 

Now that they’re second years, they’ve pretty much grown accustomed in living in Tokyo. Tokyo is definitely different from Miyagi in a lot of ways; everything is modern-looking and just very tech-y, people are a lot more loud and open (more than Bokuto, if that was even possible) and there were conbinis in every corner.

 

But obviously, Oikawa wasn't complaining about the convenient stores part, and neither was Iwaizumi. They were  _really convenient_  especially when it was time for their late night cramming sessions.

 

“But it’s true! Iwa-chan is the type of person who’ll catch a bug and let it go. Normally people would just smack it with a slipper or spray it with bug repellent and call it a day,” Oikawa whined.

 

“Maybe Iwa doesn’t like violence?” Mihashi, the team’s vice-captain, offered.

 

Oikawa slips in his shirt, messing his hair up a little bit. He quickly combed it back to place with his fingers. “Iwa-chan hits me all the time, though? Anyways, it was a flying cockroach. I mean, I can handle roaches when they’re  _just, you know, there_. But it started flying around the apartment,” Oikawa threw his hands around for emphasis, “then Iwa-chan caught it by its antenna. Are you hearing me?! Iwa held it! With bare hands!”

 

Kuroo snorted, “Yeah, that’s what people usually use when they hold things,”

 

“Oikawa, stop screaming about your girlfriend. Finish up so we can leave,”

 

Oikawa ignored the captain, “Like,  _who does that_?! Then, Iwa-chan started chasing me around the apartment with the cockroach and threw it at me. It landed on the corner of my mouth! I could've gotten a roach infection! I cried actual tears, yet Iwa-chan just laughed instead of comforting me!" Oikawa swatted Kuroo's arms to stop him from laughing, "My whole life legit flashed before my eyes, this is not a joking matter!”

 

By this time, majority of the members have left the club room, saying something about stressful group projects and how much they hate their group mates. And their professors. Or maybe just college in general.

 

Kuroo sighed, he can relate.

 

Oikawa finally finished changing, not forgetting to slip on a thin silver bracelet on his right wrist. The small action caught Kuroo's attention.

 

“Your girlfriend seems to be both pretty and tough,” Bokuto said. Kuroo whipped his head to face the wing spiker, he almost forgot about him, considering how quiet he was the entire day.

 

But that wasn’t what shocked him. Does Bokuto not know that the ‘Iwa-chan’ they were talking about is a man? That Oikawa is talking about Iwaizumi Hajime, the buff guy and the previous Ace of Seijoh?

 

Kuroo laughed internally. His friend is so stupid sometimes; he's starting to feel bad for Akaashi who's probably stuck with Bokuto for life.

 

“Girlfriend?” Oikawa mumbled, staring at Bokuto.

 

Then he smiled, a small one, and Kuroo knew Oikawa was up to something, “Ah, yeah,"

 

Bokuto's eyes widen, “Don’t tell me she’s just a fuckbuddy! Dude, you’ve been talking about her non-stop before we even entered university,” Bokuto exclaimed, then his eyebrows furrowed, “Or maybe you’re secretly pining after her. Oh, man. I’m so sorry.” and proceeds to look at him sympathetically.

 

Kuroo had this urge to bang his head against one of the metal lockers. 

 

Kuroo recalled the time when the two of them walked in on Iwaizumi and Oikawa making out in their apartment.

 

It seemed like things were getting quite steamy; Iwaizumi's shirt was discarded on the floor, Oikawa's sweater hanging messily on the sofa's arm rest and both of their pants were opened, giving him and Bokuto a clear view of Iwaizumi's plain navy blue boxers and Oikawa's alien patterned one. Kuroo couldn't forget the trail of fresh hickeys Iwaizumi left on Oikawa's jaw down to his collarbone. They were supposed to have a simple and innocent movie night, but it looks like both Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't get the memo. Kuroo was kind of thankful that Akaashi wasn't there or else he'll be the fifth wheel,  _again_.

 

When Bokuto saw them playing tonsil tennis he wore a surprised expression, his eyes wide and mouth open ajar. Kuroo knew Bokuto didn't know about their relationship, so of course it would be expected that he would be stunned to see  _this whole thing_  happening before him. But then, Bokuto laughed and said, "Why are you practicing your sex skills with a guy, Oikawa? Do you suck that much?"

 

Kuroo really wanted to bash Bokuto's head against the kitchen counter as hard as he could without killing his best friend or leaving any permanent damage on his pea-sized brain, but he had never seen Iwaizumi look so embarrassed before, his face and neck flushed red as he attempts to zip up his pants and wear his shirt quickly. Kuroo decided that he would rather witness the fall of 'stoic Iwaizumi' rather than committing murder. Oikawa, on the other hand, just grinned lazily at the two and waved, not even bothering about to fix his appearance. He even had the audacity to pat the space at the sofa; inviting the two of them two sit where they were previously getting it on.

 

Kuroo settled on the floor.

 

Before Oikawa could further babble about his flourishing love life, the captain finally had enough and kicked them out of the club room.

 

The three second years gradually shuffled out of the school, smoothing out each article of clothing with their hands. Oikawa took the opportunity to make fun if Kuroo's bed hair and Bokuto's secret weapon that is his hair, "Kou-chan, you can kill a man with those spikes!"

 

They walked together towards the bus stop, constantly fanning themselves with their hands, the summer heat still present despite it ending a few days ago. Their apartments were at the same direction so it’s convenient for them to just walk together, for safety reasons.

 

As if anyone would be stupid enough to ever attempt to mug three buff (probably only applies to Bokuto. Honestly, he’s the only one who’s actually stacked among the three) men who are over 6 feet tall, right?

 

They walked in silence, observing their fellow uni students as they pass. A pink car whizzed by which caught Oikawa's attention. Suddenly, the street lamps blinked to life, illuminating the sidewalk that was still partly wet due to the light rain earlier that afternoon.

 

They all blinked, their eyes adjusting to the new level of brightness.

 

“Summer this year is probably my favorite summer!” Oikawa rattled on, subjecting the two men on one of his rants on how perfect his relationship with Iwaizumi was.

 

Kuroo raised a brow at the brunette, “You said that last year,”

 

Oikawa waved him off. “He bought this bracelet for me. We match, by the way! Iwa-chan can be so romantic sometimes, super dere!” Oikawa squealed out, flashing him the silver bracelet on his right wrist. It didn’t look fancy; rather, it looked too plain compared to Oikawa’s usual style.

 

“No offense, but does Iwaizumi not know your taste?” Kuroo joked. Now that you mention it, Oikawa was barely wearing any accessories. All he had on was a silver watch on his right wrist the previously mentioned bracelet.

 

Oikawa smiled; the smile that typically appears when Iwaizumi was involved, “He said that I should stop wearing so much stuff and gave me this. I told him it looked so 'Iwa-chan' and he was like “ _Yeah, so every time you look at it, it’ll remind you of me. Since I’m plain and all.”_ ,” Oikawa’s smile turned into a cheeky grin, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “He’s so cute.”

 

"Ew, sappy." Kuroo commented. Oikawa rolled his eyes at him and pouted.

 

Oikawa quickly dropped the act and smiled again, “But enough about me!” he nudged Bokuto, who was standing quietly on his other side, “How was your summer vacation?”

 

The three finally came into a halt, signaling that they are at the bus stop. Half-asleep office workers and students who were eerily similar to zombies occupied the seats at the stop. They positioned themselves on the corner. Kuroo gestured for Bokuto to continue on what he was going to say.

 

Bokuto sighed. “It was okay, I guess,” His shoulders were slumped and the word 'dejected' was stapled on his face. Bokuto kept on shifting his weight between his feet, a sign that he was, indeed, feeling worried.

 

“What’s up, man? You’ve been quiet all day,” Kuroo asked. He knew Bokuto wasn’t the type of person who would ask for advice or talk about his problems unless someone asked.

 

“Uh, well, Akaashi and I fought earlier.” the white-haired man said, “I don’t know what I did wrong, though. He was really mad, Akaashi rarely raises his voice at me,” Bokuto really looked like he was on the verge of crying. His eyebrows were furrowed. His normally large and bright eyes were looking down; its usual twinkle was nowhere to be seen.

 

“He was really mad.” Bokuto repeated. He managed to sound even sadder than his last statement. Bokuto's grip on his bag tightened, his mind making a poor attempt at listing down the things that he could have possibly done to piss Akaashi off.

 

Nothing came to mind.

 

“Kou-chan, you should just ask him,” Oikawa replied, “Don’t apologize if you don’t know what you did wrong, I think it will only make things worse.” Oikawa looked up at the sky, thinking about the thousands of fights he had with Iwaizumi. There were too many to count, but majority of it was just petty or silly arguments.

 

Once, they even fought about the proper pronunciation of the word 'candidate'. Needless to say, Oikawa won.

 

“Wow, Oikawa Tooru being a good friend for once and actually giving a helpful advice.” Kuroo snickered. Oikawa playfully shoved him.

 

“Shut up, I’ve always been a good friend.” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms together. “To everyone,” He added.

 

“Remember when you set Tetsu up with a high school girl a few months back? He could’ve been arrested,” Bokuto retorted, chuckling a bit. Kuroo pointedly stared at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa figured that Kuroo felt out of place since he was the only single one in their group, so Oikawa, being the good friend that he is, decided to set him up on a blind date with one of his fans, who was coincidentally asking for some love related advice. Oikawa showed the girl a picture of Kuroo and she instantly took up the offer, saying how  _handsome_  Kuroo was. Obviously, he left out that one unimportant detail when he told Kuroo about it. At the end of their 'date', Kuroo did not look amused.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong about it!” Oikawa knew what he did wrong, but he deserved some credit. He almost got Kuroo laid.

 

And well, arrested.

 

“Fuck you; first of all she was a minor. She was 15, Tooru. I’m almost 20!” Regardless of the profanity, Kuroo's words held no venom.

 

Oikawa scoffed and waved him off, again. “Ah, technicalities, Tetsu-chan,”

 

“I’m gay.” Kuroo deadpanned. Before Oikawa could open his mouth to retort, he beat him to it, “And yes, I top but that doesn’t mean I’ll just happily fuck a girl. Especially if it's your fangirl."

 

"Hey, apologize to my fans!"

 

Kuroo ignored him, " _Especially if they're your fans_ ," he repeated, punctuating each word with a poke on Oikawa's shoulder.

 

Oikawa smirked, “Great, don’t lay a hand on my Iwa-chan, okay?”

 

The bus finally arrived. Before they climbed up, Kuroo shot Oikawa a glare.

 

Bokuto looked lost, staring between the two as they exchange insults.

 

They sat their selves on the farthest back, finally settling down and lowering the volume of their voices, trying their best to not disturb the two sleeping children a few seats in front from them.

 

“Not that he would ever let you touch him,” Oikawa added as an afterthought.

 

Bokuto’s eyes widen in realization.

 

~~ \--- ~~

 

“Iwaizumi! Going home so soon?” Sugawara tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi looked up, his fingers skillfully tying his shoe laces without the help of his eyes.

 

“Ah, yeah. Tooru’s probably waiting for me at home. It’s my turn to cook dinner tonight,”

 

Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest, “Right! Oikawa, how is he?”

 

“Still the same dumbass. Just a bit taller,” Iwaizumi groaned. He finds it unfair that Oikawa is still growing, but he hasn’t grown and inch since high school. He stood up and dusted off his pants, “He’s been nagging me. He wants to meet the team soon, but I’d honestly rather not let them meet him,”

 

“If Oikawa heard that, he’ll surely throw a fit,” Sugawara chuckled.

 

“Tell me about it. I just really don’t get why he thinks he needs to meet you all, he knows almost everyone already,” Most of the players in Chuo were famous, players who took part in the Nationals and such.

 

Terushima approached them, “Maybe he just wants to thank us for taking care of his  _hubby_ , right Sugawara?”

 

Sugawara doubled in laughter and high-fived Terushima, “Maybe he’ll come here with like, a gift, and say  _“Thank you for taking care of Hajime, I hope he’s not causing any trouble!”_ , that would be hilarious,”

 

“That’s more like a mom than a boyfriend, don’t you think?”

 

Sugawara and Terushima looked at Iwaizumi, smiling. “Boyfriend, hm?”

 

Iwaizumi hated calling Oikawa his boyfriend especially in front of their friends. It feels weird since they’ve been together basically their whole lives and calling him boyfriend now just doesn’t seem to hold any meaning anymore.

 

Iwaizumi likes to think their relationship is beyond being boyfriends.

 

“Iwaizumi has a boyfriend?” one of their juniors asked.

 

“I’m leaving. Bye,” with that, Iwaizumi opened the door to their club room and left with a blush.

 

~~ \--- ~~

 

“Can you believe her? She called me a dumbass!”

 

As if it's already tradition, the whole volleyball team idly changed into their gym clothes as they listened to Oikawa's complaints. The only thing different this time was that Oikawa started using female pronouns when he talks about Iwaizumi. It looks like saying “Iwa-chan” over and over again is tiring.

 

Kuroo noticed this and smirked. He knew exactly what Oikawa was plotting. It started as a misunderstanding, which was the perfect reason why Oikawa desperately needed to do this, and Kuroo had no objections. A lot of their friends have pointed out how oddly similar their personalities are in certain aspects and he can kinda see why now.

 

_They do say that great minds think alike._

“She’s not wrong,” Kuroo replied.

 

Shino, one of the second years, chuckled. “Very tsundere, I see.”

 

Oikawa grumbled, dismissing Kuroo’s retort, "I know right," then smirked, "but she's so adorable so I don't really mind."

 

“Oikawa, Shino. Practice starts in 5 minutes. If you don’t finish up, Abe will put you two in cleaning duty again!” Mihashi called out.

 

The two groaned and hastily put on their volleyball shoes.

 

Bokuto pulled Kuroo out of the club room and whispered, “But he’s dating Iwaizumi Hajime right? Chuo University’s upcoming ace?”

 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Kuroo hummed in approval, “I’m surprised you managed to figure that out with that brain of yours.”

 

“Bro, how rude. I’m gonna have to unfriend you in Facebook and unfollow you in Twitter now,” Bokuto joked.

 

“Hush,” Kuroo laughed, “you know I love you.”

 

“Yeah, I love you too,”

 

Oikawa purposely slammed the door shut hard, the sound of metal hitting against metal resonating. The two jumped in surprise, clearly startled at the sudden noise. Shino put a hand over his mouth in attempt to muffle his laughter while Oikawa winked at them and flashed a satisfied grin.

 

“Guys, your gay is showing.”

 

**~~ \--- ~~ **

 

“We’re having a practice match against Chuo University next week.” Abe, the captain, announced with a firm and loud voice, “Just because it’s a practice match doesn’t mean we can slack off.  You’re all dismissed; go home early and rest because training is just going to be rougher.”

 

There was a chorus of “Yes, captain.” heard throughout the gym.

 

Thankfully, Oikawa wasn’t put in cleaning duty. But Shino was.

 

The sound of shoes squeaking noisily managed to wake Oikawa up from his trance.

 

_Damn, against Iwa-chan's school? God must be on my side._

 

To be honest, Oikawa didn't really know how to make The Big Reveal™ become climactic or even remotely exciting. The thought of his team mates thinking that Iwaizumi was a girl just sounded so funny to the point where he didn't want to reveal the truth right away. He wanted them to be confused and then gradually find out that Iwa-chan  _really_ is a small and cute tsundere girlfriend.

 

Just in a different context. 

 

When Oikawa opened the door to the club room the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of clothes, garments hitting the floor as they change and the creaking sound of their lockers.

 

The stench hit Oikawa like a ton of bricks, he still can't get used to the smell of testosterone and sweaty men with a mix of deodorant. It reeked of strong men’s cologne that was being sprayed to mask their body odor.

 

“You know,” Oikawa started.

 

“Jesus Christ, Oikawa. We don’t want to hear about your escapades with Iwa-chan. We don’t want to feel more single than necessary,” one his teammates said exasperatedly.

 

Oikawa glared at him.

 

“So, since we’re already in the topic,” their ace, Tajima, says as he shoves his phone back in the pocket of his jacket, “when will we see this Iwa-chan? We want to know if she’s real or you’re just delusional.”

 

 “I’m actually thinking of inviting Iwa-chan to watch us next week.”

 

_More like, play against us._

 

The room was silent. Every time someone told Oikawa that they wanted to meet this ‘Iwa-chan’, he always brushed them off, either avoiding the question by changing the topic or just flat out ignoring it. It wasn't because Oikawa didn't want them to meet Iwaizumi, it's just that Iwaizumi didn't had the desire and the need to meet  _them_. And, Oikawa has always talked about Iwaizumi but never really showed a photo to them.

 

So, technically, this misunderstanding was caused by Oikawa.

 

“Are you serious?!"

 

“So she’s not just a made-up girlfriend, then?”

 

“After two years, fucking finally.”

 

Oikawa smiled proudly.

 

Kuroo snickered quietly as he fixes his things.

 

They’re in for a big surprise.

 

**~~ \--- ~~ **

 

“Bye! I’m gonna go get Iwa-chan to ask!” Oikawa exclaimed as he waved goodbye to their other teammates.

 

“Get some information of their volleyball club too.”

 

“He’s right! Be useful, for once, Shittykawa!”

 

Oikawa paused at the nickname. He grinned before shooting them a playful glare.

 

As the three, Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa, walk to the bus stop, they bumped into Akaashi.

 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s shoulder and leaned in, his mouth near the smaller man’s ear, “Kei-kun, I think Kou-chan is cheating on you with Tetsu-chan.”

 

“Shut up, Oikawa!” the two yelled simultaneously.

 

Oikawa bursts into laughter.

 

Akaashi looked slightly amused to his seniors’ antics. He’s definitely used to them, but their craziness can be quite exhausting to catch up with.

 

“Oikawa, I think they’re actually dating. I might just be a nuisance, although I’m not really sure,” Akaashi played along. Bokuto’s face became pale white.

 

Oikawa softly smacked Akaashi’s back, “Go get your man back, Kei-kun!”

\---

After parting with the three, Oikawa casually walked towards Iwaizumi’s building, a few students gazing at him.

 

Oikawa saw a familiar mop of black, spiky hair. “Iwa-chan!”

 

Before he can throw himself to his boyfriend, Oikawa noticed a smaller figure near Iwaizumi. He squints his eyes in hopes to see more.

 

The girl, probably a year below them, was laughing about something Iwaizumi said.

 

Huh, when did Iwa-chan get a sense of humor?

 

She placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s left forearm. Iwaizumi visibly tensed, clearly uncomfortable at the skin ship but he didn’t stop talking.

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and strutted towards the two. He immediately snaked his hand around Iwaizumi’s waist and pecked his cheek. The girl quickly removed her hand from Iwaizumi’s forearm.

 

“Toor- Oikawa, what are you doing here?” Iwaizumi asks, wiping his cheek with his hand.

 

“I wanted to see you, Hajime, I missed you so much!” Oikawa purposely used Iwaizumi’s first name, just to show that they’re close.  _Really close_.

 

“We literally saw each other this morning.” Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa’s hand away from his waist.

 

“U-uhm,” the girl stuttered, interrupting the two, “it was nice chatting with you, Iwaizumi-senpai.” then she left.

 

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa“Oi, what was that?”

 

“Hmm?” Oikawa smiled sheepishly, “I love you.”

 

Iwaizumi glanced at his side, “I love you too, but what are you doing here?”

 

“Let’s walk home together?”

 

“Okay, just let me get my things,”

 

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi returned with a backpack hanging from his left shoulder, his hands buried deep in his jean pockets.

 

Oikawa took his hands from the pockets and linked arms with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and proceeds to remove his arm and intertwine his fingers with Oikawa’s.

 

Oikawa felt giddy with just that small gesture.

 

 _It’s the little things that count_.

 

“Oh my, Iwa-chan, super dere!"

 

“I’m gonna push you,”

 

“Later, Iwa-chan. We can do that when we get home. Push me on the bed and ravish me as I-"

 

Iwaizumi shoved him, causing Oikawa to lose his balance but Iwaizumi reacted quickly and grabbed his shoulders to balance him back up, “You’re so dumb,”

 

“Hey! Don’t hurt me! I want to be able play against you next week!”

 

“Ah, that,”

 

“Ow, Iwa-chan. What’s up with the lack of enthusiasm?”

 

“Sorry, but I don’t want to disappoint your teammates, you see,” Iwaizumi replied sarcastically. Iwaizumi was well aware with the whole rumor about him being a girl circulating in Oikawa’s team.

 

Oikawa doubled in laughter.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell them my gender and now their uselessy losing their mind about who this ‘Iwa-chan’ is,” Iwaizumi grumbled out.

 

Oikawa held onto Iwaizumi’s biceps for support, “Yeah, but imagine them losing their mind when they find out that you’re the Iwa-chan I was talking about,”

 

Iwaizumi frowned but there was a faint smile.

 

He was actually looking forward to the practice match and Oikawa knew this.

 

Iwaizumi might seem serious and stoic but he loves fucking with people as much as Oikawa does.

 

~~ \--- ~~

 

 **Oikawa:**  GAYSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Oikawa:**  are y’all free next week

 

 **Oikawa:**  specifically on Friday???

 **Matsukawa:**  y’all

 **Hanamaki:**  y’all

 **Matsukawa:**  y’all

 

 **Matsukawa:**  y’all

 **Oikawa:**  fuck u guys

 **Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa, stop.

 **Hanamaki:**  yeah, what’s up oiks

 

 **Hanamaki:**  hoe don't leave me on read 

 

 **Oikawa:**  WE HAVE A PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST CHUO!!

 **Matsukawa:**  and?? this is relevant bcos??

 **Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa, no.

 

 **Oikawa:**  OIKAWA YES

 **Oikawa:**  Iwa-chan will be wearing a skirt!!

 **Hanamaki** : wh at the fucK

 **Matsukawa:**  uhm wot m8

 

 **Hanamaki:** well hajime, if that's what you truly want then we support you

 **Matsukawa:**  there's nothing wrong with it, do what u want bro

 

 **Iwaizumi:**  don’t listen to him, he’s dumb.

 

 **Oikawa:**  remember last year!! when my teammates thought iwa-chan was a girl!!

 **Hanamaki:**  yeah so

 **Oikawa:**  :)

 

 **Hanamaki:**  NO FUCKING WAY

 **Oikawa:**  yes fucking way

 **Oikawa:**  i am god, bow down to me

 

 **Matsukawa:**  so is he really wearing a skirt because I really like Iwaizumi’s legs

 **Matsukawa:**  they’re firm as fuck

 **Matsukawa:**  I think u should wear a cheerleader uniform 

 **Matsukawa:**  the one with the xtra short skirt and skin tight top

 

 **Hanamaki:** yum look at those muscles

 **Hanamaki** : wanna grab onto that as u ramen to me ;)

 **Iwaizumi:**  What.

 

 **Oikawa:**  MATSSUN!!! MAKKI!! so thirsty oh my

 **Oikawa** : BUT NOT MY BOYFRIEND FFS

 **Oikawa:**  thirst for someone else please

 **Matsukawa:**  please answer my question, is he really going to wear a skirt

 **Iwaizumi:**  No, I won’t. Oikawa, get off your phone and wash the dishes.

 **Hanamaki:**  what a mom

 

 **Oikawa:**  daddy

 

 **Iwaizumi:**  I swear to fucking god.

 **Oikawa** : well i did say i am god

 **Oikawa:**  will u fuck me then

 

 **Hanamaki:**  kill me

 

 **Oikawa:**  no but srsly pls go!! my teammates thinks iwa-chan is a girl!! they probs think he’s my fangirl or sumthing one of them even thought he was just a fuckbuddy!!

 **Oikawa:**  dont worry iwa-chan I love both you and your body

 **Hanamaki** : we don’t want to know that please get back to the point

 

 **Matsukawa:**  i know way too much, save me takahiro my pure mind is stained

 **Iwaizumi:**  Yeah, sure. Pure my ass.

 **Hanamaki:**  yeah lol im sure ur ass is full of oikawa's PURE white cum

 **Hanamaki:**  im talking about hajime’s ass! ok issei i will never doubt u

 

 **Oikawa:** i love it everytime iwaizumi lets me come inside of him

 **Oikawa:** i let him do it to me too 

 

 **Iwaizumi:** pack your bags, I'm kicking you out.

 

 **Matsukawa:** oh my fuck.

 

 **Hanamaki:**  block him

 **Oikawa:**  matssun would never

 **Oikawa:**  makki, ur just jealous matssun loves me more than you

 

 **Matsukawa:**  how do you block people 

 **Matsukawa** : I better google it

 **Hanamaki:**  go for it babe

 **Oikawa** : OKAY I’LL STOP

 

 **Iwaizumi:**  His mates think I’m a girl, Oikawa told them he’d invite me but they don’t know I’m a also player and only Kuroo and Bokuto knows. That’s the gist of it. Please don’t waste any of your time listening to this asshole. Don’t go.

 

 **Hanamaki:**  that's it, im going

 **Matsukawa:**  me 2

 **Oikawa:**  yay!!!

 

 **Iwaizumi:**  Are you guys illiterate?

 **Iwaizumi:**  Or just plain stupid?

 **Hanamaki:**  We miss u too!!

 **Iwaizumi:**  ugh.

 

 **Oikawa:**  <3

 **Iwaizumi:**  fuck you.

 **Oikawa:**  yes please.

 **Iwaizumi:** no dinner for you.

 **Oikawa:** </3

 

 **Matsukawa:**  ew

 

~~ \--- ~~

 

“Is Iwa-chan one of your fangirls?”

 

“I 100% sure she’s one of those screaming fangirls,”

 

“Did you not listen to Oikawa-senpai’s stories!? She’s obviously a tsundere, maybe she’s just sitting there quietly!”

 

“Guys, she’s small. We won’t be able to see her,”

 

“What if she’s Chuo’s manager?”

 

All of them stared at Shino. Then they let out howling noises, saying how much of a ‘lucky bastard’ Oikawa was.

 

Oikawa really wanted to roll on the floor just to laugh but he held it in since he did have a reputation and a scheme to uphold, “I’ll give you guys a hint.” the others furiously nodded, completely focused, “Iwa-chan has short black hair. You’ll easily spot her, just look for a grumpy person,”

 

The others scram, eyes darting side to side to find Iwa-chan. Oikawa chuckled, knowing full well that Iwa-chan won’t be cheering for him from the bleachers.

 

Oikawa quickly scanned the bleachers, just for show so they think he’s also searching for Iwaizumi. His eyes caught two familiar figures and smiled. Matsukawa simply waved while Hanamaki shot him a grin and flipped him off. He flipped him back off.

 

Some of his teammates that saw this exchange took a double take; looking for the one Oikawa was smiling at.

 

“Is Iwa-chan that guy?” Shino pointed at Matsukawa who was chatting animatedly with Hanamaki.

 

Before Oikawa could reply, Tajima smacked Shino’s arm, “What? No! Iwa-chan is obviously a small ball of fury and apparently ‘cute as fuck’ when she smiles,”

 

Oikawa stifled a laugh. Technically, it was all true. Iwaizumi  _is_  a small ball of fury, being the smallest out of their group of friends, and Iwaizumi is ‘cute as fuck’ especially when he’s wearing nothing but sweatpants and smiling, of course. But the sweatpants part really does something to the insides of Oikawa.

 

Kuroo banged on the wall and Oikawa swears there were tears in his eyes. His obnoxious laughter was tempting Oikawa to also do the same, but he held it in.

 

When Bokuto approached him to ask what was wrong, this just sent Kuroo into another round of laughter.

 

“Stop talking about Oikawa’s possibly made up girlfriend. Start warming up, the Chuo kids is here,”

 

Oikawa was basically bouncing on his feet. He was familiar with the feeling of playing alongside Iwaizumi but he never really played against his childhood friend in a match with different teams. Sure it wasn’t an official match, but it really got Oikawa’s gears moving.

 

The other team entered the gym, with their blue and white jerseys. Oikawa’s wandering eyes found Iwaizumi’s. His heart started beating fast; the thought of Iwaizumi also searching for him was enough to make his stomach flip in anticipation.

 

Yesterday, he instructed Iwaizumi to act like usual; indifferent but like, more than usual. Oikawa unconsciously and unintentionally prepared this meeting for two years; he won’t let it end in such a lackluster way.

 

He’s determined to make this an historical event.

 

Their coach instructed them to warm up. Oikawa walked near the net to start setting for his teammates. Just his luck, Iwaizumi was the first one to spike.

 

Their first year setter messed up; it was too near the net and a bit too high. But Oikawa knew Iwaizumi would hit it, perfectly. And he did.

 

Oikawa felt himself fall in love with Iwaizumi all over again.

 

_Damn, look at those muscles._

 

The sound of the ball hitting the floor echoed around the gymnasium, and everyone stopped their idle chatter. The soft bouncing of the ball followed after and Hanamaki’s “GO, HAJIME-CHAN!” echoed.

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. But thankfully, Hanamaki wasn’t stupid enough to scream out Iwaizumi’s nickname which would’ve ruined the whole thing.

 

The pre-game practice passed by like a blur. Oikawa could feel his fingers were tingling with excitement.

 

Abe elbowed Oikawa, “Did you get any information?”

 

“Unfortunately, captain, I was too preoccupied with my cute lover. I’m sorry I have failed you.” Oikawa put a hand on his chest, “Please punish me for being useless.”

 

“Kinky.” Mihashi joked.

 

“Very.” Kuroo added.

 

Abe sighed and walked away.

Bokuto tapped Oikawa’s shoulder, “Here, drink something first,”

 

“Why?” despite that, Oikawa still took the bottle from Bokuto’s hands.

 

Kuroo snickered, “To quench your damn thirst. Dude, stop staring at him!”

 

Oikawa hid his face with his free arm to conceal his embarrassment. Oikawa is anything but subtle.  “Shut up, he’s obviously the one who’s staring at me,”

 

Bokuto and Kuroo simultaneously rolled their eyes. Bokuto walked away from the two, Kuroo following afterwards after saying “Sure, keep telling yourself that,” 

 

The referee whistled, signaling that the game will start soon.

 

They did their shenanigans, the chants and what not before lining up and bowing just for formalities.

 

Oikawa was the one who will serve first. Iwaizumi was at the front, smirking at him. He discreetly flashed him a small peace sign before serving the ball.

 

Unfortunately, it seems like their receives weren’t anything to laugh at. One of their third years received the ball flawlessly, Sugawara quickly following after the ball to set. They did a quick that somehow reminded him of Tobio and Chibi-chan’s monster quick. But slower, because Oikawa knew those two freaks will forever be unrivaled.

 

Chuo scored the first point.

 

Oikawa tsked, annoyed that Sugawara is being buddy-buddy with his boyfriend.  He watched the two as they high five. His eyebrows furrowed and he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“Don’t mind!” Abe smacked his back, “We’ll get that point back.”

 

_Oh, definitely._

 

~~ \--- ~~

 

It was the second set; Chuo won the first set with the score of 28-26.

 

At one point during one of their technical timeout, Iwaizumi secretly smacked Oikawa’s ass, letting a yelp escape from his mouth. As revenge, Oikawa made kissy faces to Iwaizumi. The smaller man just raised his brow at him as if challenging him, “You really want to do this here?”

 

Now, Oikawa was at the front and Iwaizumi directly across from him. The referee was talking to one of the coaches about something so Oikawa took this opportunity to strike up a conversation with his lover.

 

 “Hello, Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t used on hearing Oikawa call him by his first name, he usually does this during sex or when he desperately wants something.

 

If Iwaizumi was startled, he didn’t show it. “Hello, Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s low and gruff voice sent a shiver down Oikawa’s spine.

 

_Jesus fuck, how can he do this to me just by calling my name?_

 

Oikawa blushed. Kuroo, who was just beside Oikawa, approached them and whispered to Iwaizumi through the net, “Your boyfriend is crazy,”

 

He nodded in agreement, “I know,”

 

The referee whistled.

 

“That’s what I love about him.”

 

Kuroo groaned. 

 

Then Bokuto served the ball. It almost hit Oikawa’s head.

 

~~ \--- ~~

 

The fourth set ended, and Chuo won the game. Oikawa couldn’t feel upset at all. Despite losing, which he absolutely  _despises_ , he had this sense of pride swelling inside of him because Iwaizumi scored most of the points and is technically the MVP of the match.

 

As he set down his bottle of energy drink, their coach announced that they will have a fifth set, just for fun, and to also “dig up more of their techniques and learn how to counter it the next time we play against them”.

 

Oikawa noticed Shino approaching Iwaizumi’s circle. His hands started to sweat due to nervousness.

 

The thing about Shino is that you don’t know what he’s thinking about and what he plans to do. He’s slightly less obnoxious than Bokuto, but annoying nevertheless, and the smallest and most trivial things  _really_ rile him up.

 

 Oikawa decided to eavesdrop, Kuroo and Bokuto trailing behind him.

 

Shino tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “Hey, you’re Iwaizumi Hajime, right?”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows shot up, looking past Shino to question Oikawa using their ‘telepathy’. Oikawa seemed to understand and shrugged, mouthing “I don’t know either.”

 

“Ah,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat, “yes,”

 

“You know our setter, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi nodded and Shino continued, “I’m not trying to be mean, but can you stop blatantly flirting with him?”

 

Iwaizumi wants to die, right here, right now. He’s actually getting scolded for ‘flirting’ with his lover. This whole situation made him regret his life choice, namely asking Oikawa out and continuing to date him till this date.

 

With Oikawa practically dying on the ground, Kuroo joined him moments later and Bokuto looked entertained like he was watching a soap opera.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t trust himself to talk because he knows he, too, will end up laughing. The scene behind Shino was prompting him to do so, so he just stiffly nodded again.

 

Shino sighed in relief. “That’s great, man. At least you understand. Oikawa already has a girlfriend and he seems to love her very much, you know? They’ve been dating for quite long so I just don’t want to see them break up over something like this,”

 

Iwaizumi quirked a brow at the other male. Before he can say anything, Terushima cut him off, “Don’t worry! He has someone too. Iwaizumi wouldn’t do something that will hurt his boyfriend. I would know.”

 

Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up at the statement. _So he does talk about me to others, probably not voluntarily though._

 

“You’re really loved, Oikawa,” Kuroo said. Oikawa hummed in agreement and glee.

 

Shino nodded, acknowledging Terushima, “Also, your spikes are crazy strong! How’d you do that?”

 

“My setter back in high school was obsessed with volleyball and kept asking me to hit his tosses. I kind of just got used to it, I guess. I’ve been playing since I was young.” Iwaizumi replied, “Also, muscle training, you gotta do that,”

 

Sugawara approached them, “Hey, now. Don’t go giving info to our enemies!”

 

“It’s just friendly advice,”

 

Sugawara’s eyes twinkled, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards, “Why won’t you say hello to your  _boyfriend_? I’m sure he’s thrilled to see you play again in a court,” he teased.

 

Shino’s eyes brightened, “Oh, is he here? I can help you look for him. Consider it as an apology for my rudeness,”

 

Terushima joined in, “I’m sure we got this covered, Shino. He’s been here from the start, ”

 

Iwaizumi really wanted to make a run for it. But a part of him also wanted to fuck around with Oikawa’s team mate, but he didn’t know how to do it properly.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “Can you call Tooru for me, then?”

 

Terushima and Sugawara bit back their giggling, distancing themselves from Iwaizumi. Shino’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Huh? Oikawa? Why?”

 

By this time, a small crowd of Oikawa’s team formed a few meters from them, clearly curious. Some of Iwaizumi’s team mates just chuckled at the situation, some also intrigued because just like Oikawa, Iwaizumi lacked in the ‘telling the important details’ department.

 

“Ah, Iwa-chan!”

 

Oikawa playfully shoved Shino out of the way, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, engulfing his whole figure into a bone-crushing hug. Iwaizumi slowly patted Oikawa’s back, a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

 

Silence.

 

Then everyone proceeds to lose their shit.

 

_“WHAT THE FUCK?”_

_“My Iwa-chan… my pure image of Iwa-chan.. ruined!”_

_“Uh, what happened?”_

_“OIKAWA TOORU, YOU LIAR.”_

_“I-Iwaizumi! W-What is this!?”_

_“Wow, he really is tall,”_

_“Where is the cute part?! HOW IS HE CUTE?”_

 

Oikawa made a mental note to murder whoever said that.

 

Oikawa quickly glanced behind him to look at his teammates, some had blank eyes like they just lost an important bet, and some had their jaws on the floor while others were covering their faces with their hands, the realization that Oikawa just tricked them finally sunk in.

 

Then, the team snapped out of their trance and bombarded Iwaizumi with _slightly_ embarrassing questions.

 

“Is it true that you have Godzilla underwear?”

 

“What’s your height?”

 

“Oikawa always talks about you! You’re so brave!”

 

“Do you, like, crossdress? “

“Are you trans? We don’t judge,”

 

“Hey is it true that Oikawa took your virgini-,”

 

Mihashi, the team’s mom, calmed everyone done and walked towards the two lovers, “Hello, I’m Mihashi Kei, the vice-captain. May I ask what your pronouns are?”

 

Iwaizumi looked at the thin man incredulously. Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s arm for support, practically laughing his damn guts out.

 

“Oh-Oh my god, Iwa-chan. What’s y-your… pr-pronouns?!” Oikawa managed to wheeze out in between laughs.

 

Mihashi looked offended, “This is manners, Oikawa! I don’t want to offend,” he looked at Iwaizumi’s jersey, “Iwaizumi.”

 

“He and him,” Iwaizumi answered simply.

 

Mihashi blinked, “Is that so?” He, then, glared at Oikawa, “Care to explain?”

 

**~~  -- ~~ **

 

Their coaches forced them to get back on the court and play another set. The whole set was so lame, the bleachers was practically empty when it ended. No one took the set seriously, serving half-assed balls and blocking weakly. In the second half, they substituted everyone so the normally benched players could play.

 

After the match, they shook hands and bid goodbye. Iwaizumi asked his captain if he can stay longer, explaining that he’ll go back home with his boyfriend. The captain just clapped his juniors back and said something about how he wouldn’t stop his junior from getting laid.

 

Iwaizumi jogged back to the volleyball team’s locker room, leaning on the railing in front of the door. Gradually, students began to leave the room, looking at Iwaizumi in such an uncomfortable way. Finally, Iwaizumi whipped out his phone to text his two friends.

 

 **Iwaizumi:**  where are you two?

 **Hanamaki:**  great job out there

 **Matsukawa** : we were greatly entertained, Iwa-chan

 

 **Iwaizumi** : ugh leave me alone

 **Hanamaki** : you texted us first!!

 

 **Matsukawa** : we had to go back early

 **Hanamaki** : projects suxx I want 2 die

 

 **Iwaizumi** : same

 

 **Matsukawa** : too bad you didn’t wear a skirt

 **Matsukawa** : there’s always a next time tho

 

 **Iwaizumi** : take your kink and leave

 **Hanamaki** : no kink shaming!!

 

 **Matsukawa** : kink shaming is his kink, Hiro

 **Hanamaki** : oh.

 

 **Matsukawa** : anyways

 **Matsukawa** : good luck dealing with Oikawa

 **Hanamaki** : lololol and his team

 

 **Iwaizumi** : thanks >:(

 

After a few moments, the door creaked softly. “Iwa-chan, you can come in,”

 

Iwaizumi greeted the other members and they did the same. He recognizes Shino, Kuroo, and Mihashi. The other stern looking guy reminded him of Sawamura so surely he’s the captain.

 

“This is Iwa-chan!”

 

Shino gave him a fake smile, “Yeah, we know, jerkwad,”

 

Iwaizumi disguised his laugh with a cough. Oikawa shot him a look.

 

“Sorry for the trouble this guy caused you,”

 

Mihashi waved his hand, “Oh, no! It’s actually quite funny seeing the others looking for you when you were literally in front of us,”

 

Kuroo butted in, “Everyone thought you were Oikawa’s fangirl or something I kept losing it, man,”

 

“Oikawa has been fussing about you since his first year so everyone was pretty thrilled to see you.” Abe chuckled, “Actually, we know way too much about you. I’m sorry about that,”

 

With that, Iwaizumi hit Oikawa upside the head, “It’s not your fault,”

 

Abe threw a set of keys to Oikawa, “Go lock up, we’ll see you on Monday,” he proceeds to grab his bag from one of the benches, “Also, don’t do lewd things here, please,”

 

Mihashi elbowed Abe, “They won’t get it if you phrase it like that,” He looks at the two and smiled sweetly, “Don’t have sex inside the clubroom, okay?”

 

Iwaizumi put a hand over his face, attempting to hide his red face. Oikawa laughed and twirled the keys around with his finger, “No promises, captains,”

 

Abe narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. Abe leaves the room with Mahashi in tow, waving back at them. Shino follows.

 

Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes, “Damn, I feel empty all of a sudden,” for emphasis, he puts his hand over his chest.

 

Kuroo could feel Oikawa’s gaze burning a hole on his eyelids. He opened his eyes, “What?”

 

Oikawa smirked and gestured at the door, “Are you not gonna leave yet? Iwa-chan and I will be very busy soon, you know,”

 

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa’s chest but it held no power. Seems like Iwaizumi was also eager to soil their club room 

 

Kuroo mentally cursed his horny friends. He huffed and exited the clubroom, his bag on his hand.

 

“Damn, I need to find a boyfriend soon,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened... I hope you enjoyed this! The ending was kind of trash tbh 
> 
> now, goodbye because i really need to start acting like a responsible student
> 
> ** i will rewrite some parts of this. one day, hopefully.


End file.
